Memories and Red Wine
by Cococaveenso
Summary: Set just after Resident Evil 6, Ada is sat in her apartment thinking back to her time with Leon. Leon and Ada's meetings in Resident Evil 6 told mostly from Ada's point of view. First FanFic Please review! Rated T for language, Hints of LeonXAda. Apologies for the terrible name and cover art! COMPLETE
1. Red Wine

_Authors Mad Ramblings: So, my first Fan Fiction (and if my life stays as boring as it's been, it won't be my last) Like the summary said its basically when Ada met Leon in the events of RE 6. The chapters are pretty short which annoys me so I can only imagine how annoyed it would make you. I'm confident that at least 2 people are going to read this (One will be me, the other my friend who will probably only read it cause I nag him to) So yeah, if anymore than 2 people read this it would be nice to have some comments. Thanks. Oh and I almost forgot, I don't own Resident Evil, it's characters it's storylines or it's fame._

* * *

Ada Wong sat at her desk in the corner of her apartment, staring into a blood red glass of wine. Her raven hair falling over her eyes. She knew she should care about the blue bruises and dried blood that covered her body more than she did. She may have been an assassin and spy for a long time and learnt how to control her emotions and ignore her pain but she still normally cared about her injuries more.

Ada had been in her apartment for three hours now, her job just finished. The first thing she had done was pour the glass of wine she was now staring into. The job wasn't that bad, other than the fact the subject she was tailing had caught onto her. On day six of tailing the ex-NeoUmbrella researcher he had tricked Ada into a trap. A large chunk of what happened next was but a blur to her but she knew the two fought violently. In the end Ada had been forced to shoot the researcher.

_Maybe the job didn't go so well but I got out alive, thats enough for me._

Ada thought to herself. But is wasn't her most recent excursion that had left her sitting over a glass of perfectly good wine for the past three hours. It was what came before.

_Leon._

She thought back and remembered that not all the bruises and aches in her body came from that last mission, some came from the battles she had fought by his side. Ada's thoughts drifted to the amount of times she had met him in those two days.


	2. Enter Ada Wong

It had been a surprise as she saw him breaking through the gates of the cemetery with his new partner. Ada had been walking along the roof of the church when she saw him. She said his name with a sigh.  
"Leon! So you've been caught up in this too...Hope you've got the stomach for it." She watched a moment more before moving onto her own mission, crossbow in hand.

It had been an hour or so of searching crypts and opening well hidden doors until she came across him again. Him and his partner. His partner had shoulder length auburn hair and she had a bright green pendant around her neck. Ada had watched the woman weep over another woman. Though the source of Leon's partner's pain could hardly be called a woman anymore. Ada heard his partner call the name Deborah, it must have been the woman's name. But she had been infected by now, and Ada had seen all too well what happened after the virus turned you into a chrysalis. Ada met several in the Submarine.

As the woman wept more and more over this 'Deborah'. As 'Deborah' burst into flames Leon fought to pull Helena back. Ada loaded her crossbow and lined up the shot. As the chrysalis that was once Deborah began to hatch Leon's partner fell to her knees and tried to reach out to the monster that was hatching from it. Ada took her chance and the bolt flew from the bow, straight passed Leon's shoulder and directly into 'Deborah's' head. the pure white creature still looked human enough as it was thrown backwards. Leon's partner ran over and screamed Deborah's name again.

Leon has swiveled round and raised his weapon as he heard Ada approaching behind him. He glared for a second with blue-grey eyes. His ash blond locks falling over his face. When he realized it was her his weapon was lowered instantaneously. A confused look crossed his face.  
"Ada?" He had looked so confused. It had aroused a secret pleasure in Ada, seeing him so confused. That seemed to be the only look he ever looked at her with.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."she said, her voice calm. His partner had turned around by now and was now pointing her gun at Ada. Ada stood silently, still holding her crossbow. She showed no fear in her face. The look on the young woman's face almost pained Ada, she had looked so angry and Ada could see her emotions obviously got the better of her. Something Ada had been trained not to do. Leon had lowered her gun with his hand before the woman broke down into tears once again.

"Ada, what the hell is going on here!" Leon demanded.

"It's complicated." she said calmly. Rubble fell from the roof. "But this isn't the time, or the place."


	3. Team Work

Ada, Leon and his partner all stood in the center of a large room, the crest of The Family on the floor.

"This place won't hold, we need to get to the lower levels." Ada had said calmly. Leon's partner ran over to the body of Deborah. She grabbed the body's shoulders and spoke through tears.

"I'm so sorry Deborah!"  
Ada and Leon jumped as large insect like tendrils exploded from Deborah's back.

"Helena, get away from her!" Leon had yelled.

"Stop, please, don't shoot!" Helena had screamed.

_So naive._ Ada had thought to herself.

Deborah pushed Helena to the floor and swept Ada and Leon off their feet, both flying backwards. They both hit the floor with a thud. Ada grabbed another bolt and shot the glowing orange patch on one of Deborah's tendrils. Ada heard shots and out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Leon, desperately fighting to save his partner. As the shots hit flesh flew from the orange flesh.

Ada had always loved how hard he would fight, even for just one person. How hard he had fought for her 15 years ago.

As the bolt and Leon's bullets hit the orange patches Deborah stumbled backwards. It desperately lashed out and knocked a pillar over with a tendril, as the pillar collapsed so did the floor beneath them. They fell through the air. Leon made a desperate attempt to hold onto a hanging beam that was once the floor, but his attempt was in vain. Ada just caught sight of him falling as she fell through the air beneath him. Worry gripped her as for a moment she forgot she also was falling, and only knew he was falling. That was, until, her back hit something hard and her vision blurred.

It only took a few seconds for her vision to slowly begin to blur back into focus and the first thing she saw was Leon's ash blond hair. It took her a few seconds to realize that he was recovering faster than her, forcing himself to his feet. Ada quickly did the same. Her balance wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she put it down to the amount of times she had walked along high beams and window ledges in heavy winds.

She looked around and noticed her and Leon were separated from Helena. They were all balanced on rickety wooden walkways that snaked downwards. Ropes and wooden beams were everywhere around. Helena began looking around desperately.

"Deborah? Deborah! Where are you Deborah?" Helena shouted and ran downwards, the wood above and beneath them all creaked Ada and Leon exchanged a look and started heading down the spiraling wood path. Ada nodded to the long steel wire hanging from above. Leon looked round to the hanging wire, a plank of broken wood hanging from the end of the wire.

"Think we could make it?" She asked. He regarded the gap between the end of the walkway and the wire.

"I could, you?" He asked her. She frowned slightly before shaking her head. Ada was a good athlete but she wasn't sure if that kind of jump was possible for someone as small as her to pull off. It then came to her thoughts that Leon would be strong enough to help her across

"Couldn't give me a lift would you?" She asked him. He nodded to her and walked to the end of the wooden path.

"Rodger."

Ada stepped back as far as she could, back nearing the wall behind her, before sprinting forward. Her right foot landed on Leon's laced fingers and he pushed upwards, giving her a boost upwards and forwards.  
The wire swung back and fourth. When it was at its closest to the wooden walkway Leon jumped and grasped the wire beneath Ada's feet. They swiftly jumped as it swung to the next walkway across the gap. They both landed with a grunt.


	4. A Ring?

_Authors Note: Well you may find this sad but i have made an acclompishment. If you remember at the start I believed i would get 2 views. My achivement, I got more! (Yeah, I'm genuinly happy about that) Well lucky you, Last chapter was a little longer and this one will be too! I do not do the game justice in my descriptions but oh well, you're reading this aren't you? Once more, I don't own Resident Evil, it all belongs to CAPCOM. Thanks_

* * *

Ada looked at Leon's face, caked with dirt and mud. It was so different yet so similar to the younger Leon who had taken a bullet for her 15 years ago. She forced herself to look away before he noticed her staring. She then remembered the ring she had found in her journey an hour before. She stood quickly and took the ring out of a pouch on her belt.

"Here." She said hastily and threw the ring in Leon's direction. Leon's reactions kicked in like Ada thought they would and he caught it as it flew towards his palm. He straightened and looked round to her as she started walking away.

"A ring?" He asked, confused again. Yet running possibilities through his head. Ada could see it in his face, in his eyes. It made her smile.

"Don't get the wrong idea." She said, making sure he didn't come to the conclusion she surely would have, "It'll make sense later."

"Okay." He said. Ada got the feeling he was shooting down every idea he had come up with in his head.

They walked onwards, the wood still creaking beneath their feet. Ada and Leon both looked at each other before they started jogging. Leon glanced across the gap between the walkways to Helena as she made her way across her own path, disposing with zombies as she went.  
Ada hopped down the 7ft jump as if it were 30cm. She landed without a sound. As she glanced at the winding path in front of her. She saw a zombie, dried up papery skin. It was standing perfectly still and she took her chance to sprint forward before jumping and kicking with both feet, she landed on her hands and knees. She could feel she landed on one of her knees a little hard. The creature fell to the floor, Ada heard it groan behind her and she turned just in time to see Leon slam his foot down on it's head, painting the wood red. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.  
They walked on further and down another 7ft drop before the found themselves divided from the next walkway by a steel cable and a large gap. The couple looked at each other.

"Same again?" Leon asked her. She nodded.

"Seemed to work last time."  
The did the exact same they had last time, Ada had jumped and grabbed the hanging wire but just as it swung back and Leon jumped Ada saw the mutated creature that was once Deborah jump onto Leon, knocking him to the floor. Ada jumped on the next swing, landing on the walkway they had both intended to land on. She first looked down and saw both Deborah and Leon down on the ground again. She then looked directly across at the wooden walkway opposite her and saw the creature had taken perch above Leon and Helena.

"Watch out you two! She's strong!" Leon shouted. Ada couldn't help but smile.

"Watch out for yourself!" She teased. She raised her crossbow to aim at Deborah. She loaded it with a pipe bomb arrow and took aim as the tendrils burst from its back again. Ada focused on the tendril above its head. She heard shots ring out from below.

"Heads up!" She shouted below. A puzzled look crossed their faces as they looked up and watched the bolt fly from her crossbow. They only reaslized what she meant as they looked to where the bolt had inbedded itself and they saw the tip of the bolt flashing red. As it exploded chunks of flesh rained down on Leon and Ada. Deborah fell to the floor and clasped a hand to its face. Helena ran over to it but it shook her off and jumped away, back to its perch from before.

"You'll put her down, if you have any sympathy for her." Ada said calmly, putting on her best cold hearted voice. A voice she used so much it had started becoming her normal voice just two years after she became what a spy and assassin. But it was also around that time Ada met Leon and that cold heartedness started to melt away. She still had to act though. No matter what. It was idiotic to let her guard down.

"This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!" Helena screamed in pain. Ada came so close to sympathizing with her she had to pull her self away from the woman's pain and focus on Deborah.

All three fired at the orange weak points on Deborah's insectile tendrils. The eerie glow seemed to extinguish from one of them. In frustration the creature jumped at Leon, pinning him down. Ada stared in worry for a second as she watched Leon fight against the sharp new tendrils that had just protruded from the creatures back. Ada heard herself whisper to herself silently.

"No, not Leon." She hung the crossbow over her shoulder and pulled out her machine pistol, Ammo Box 50. It had a full magazine already, she knew that. She took aim at the large tendril that was threatening to tear Leon's throat out and fired half the bullets in her gun into the vulnerable orange glowing skin. Deborah recoiled and Leon took his chance to shove the sharp threatening tendrils into the creatures naked white skin. Blood spurted from Deborah and splatered Leon's face and the floor.

Deborah retreated back to her perch and Leon gave Ada a reassuring nod which also told her to open fire on the beast. All three stood in the center of yet another room sporting The Family's crest on the floor. The remaining orange glows slowly faded and Deborah fell from her perch and through the floor, taking Leon, Helena and Ada with her.


	5. Ride from Hell

Ada and Helena landed together, but separated from Leon. Leon was a few meters away, on a wooden walkway that twirled around the walls of the underground death trap. A lift shaft was in front of the two women, they glanced at each other before jumping in. Leon made a start down his twisting wooden path, zombies littering his only way forward.

"Ada, Helena, a little help here?" Leon asked the two women.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Ada chuckled to herself, remembering her thoughts earlier as she looked upon Leon's face. 15 years older but just as beautiful. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head. She'd return to them later.

She ejected the large magazine and clipped in another. A crisp new 50 bullets now loaded in her gun. She immediately began clearing Leon's path as the elevator shaft started moving down. Zombies dropped around Leon's feet as the two woman shot them for him. He ran down the wood, the floor creaked beneath his feet. He struggled to keep up with Ada and Helena as the elevator shuddered downwards.

Shots rung in his ears. Leon looked up at a solitary zombie. A few bullet holes riddled the zombies body. The wounds were close together so he guessed it was Ada who had shot it. That's who the Zombie was currently staring at anyway. It drew back, its papery, grey skin wrinkling before spitting a large glob of green liquid at Ada's face. Leon heard Ada yelp, his head whipped around to look at her. She was usually unflappable. Rarely showing pain no matter the injury. But it seemed the acid stung too much for her to ignore. She swatted invisible flies around her face, thrashing. Fighting the urge to tear away at her skin.

"Ada!" Leon shouted, he caught sight of a slight nod from her, then a second nod from Helena as she walked to Ada's side, making sure she was okay, the woman who had been pointing a gun at Ada no more than ten minutes ago. Leon moved on, but not before applying a vengeful, powerful spin kick to the zombie. Quite literally exploding the creatures head as it flew backwards. He ran on, the remainder of his path clear. Ada and Helena had certainly done well keeping his path clear. Eventually he came to a hand crank. With great effort he turned the handle and it brought the elevator shaft Ada and Helena were in. When it was close enough he jumped in. Once he was in the shaft jolted to life, carting them away on rail tracks.

"Let's hope this's a nonstop ride outta here." Leon said, he was doubtful but it was worth at least trying to be optimistic.

"I wouldn't count on it." Ada said, shooting down his optimism. Not because he didn't love it though. She had always loved Leon's optimism, and loved more taking it down a notch. Wooden boards were ahead of them, approaching fast. The boards were at eye level. The trio ducked in almost perfect unison under the boards as the shaft continued down the track. They quickly ducked another set of boards, and another but none of them saw the set of boards only 60cm away from they ones they just ducked under. All of them were thrown onto their backs.

_That'll be bruise. _Ada thought to herself.

They stood quickly. They all saw Deborah in the distance above them atop a wooden beam.  
"Just stop it Deborah! It's not you!" Helena fought back her pain but it was obvious in her words. Deborah ran to the edge of the beam and jumped down onto the track in front of them. The cart charged straight into it but the pale, blonde creature just climbed on the vehicle, shaking it and forcing Ada, Leon and Helena to fall to their hands and knees. The insect like tendrils glowing orange as they had before.

The ringing shots of Ada's machine pistol dominated the echoing tunnel.

Ada aimed at one orange glow while Leon and Helena aimed at the other. Flesh and blood rained down on them before Deborah disappeared, only to reappear behind them and knock them all face first to the floor with a large insectile appendage. Ada felt a bruise coming up on her ribs and back. They managed to rise to their feet fast enough though and with their efforts concentrated on one orange patch of tissue the blood and flesh pouring down proved to work as the light was extinguished. Deborah screamed then disappeared and the teams gaze glanced towards their route. And that's when they saw the explosive barrels ahead of them. They all raised their guns to it, all of them had quickly made the assumption that they would either be cooked or run off the track if they didn't shoot. Quick.

It exploded in an eruption of flames and they carried on the track, dodging more wooden planks as they did. Deborah had just climbed onto the front of the cart again when they suddenly ran out of track. They all fell through the air once more. Ada listened to her thoughts instead of focusing on the lack of light below her.

_Freefalling like this is becoming sickeningly normal._


	6. The End Of Deborah

_Authors Note: Thanks for reading this, it's a thrill to know anyone is even bothering to read this! Please Review if you would care to take the time! Thanks again guys! (I don't own Resident Evil, now on with the story. This is a short chapter and so's the next but hopefully the ones after should be longer)_

* * *

Leon had had a relatively lucky landing, compared to Ada anyway. Helena had landed beside Deborah. One more insect like appendage exploded from it's face and left Helena with nowhere to run, lying on her back. But Ada had fallen over the edge of the wooden floor, into a gap that had no seeming end. Only her right hand saving her from balling into the black void beneath her. Her breathing was heavy as she clung to the edge.

_You know this is in vain Ada, you'll fall eventually._ She thought to herself with a painful truth in her thoughts. She fought desperately, truly believing she would fall.

Just as she felt her hand was slipping it was grabbed by a familiar touch. Leon. She may have been wearing gloves but just the thought of him saving her again made her heart skip. She had flushed with heat for just a second before repressing it. He pulled her up from the edge. She simply gave Leon a tender look and a smile before the smile left her face and she turned to Helena. But Helena had already dealt with the pale creature leaning over her and it tumbled over the gap behind her. Helena grabbed the creatures arm tightly.

"No more tears. Not until I avenge your death!" The creature slipped slightly, giving a primal scream,"Please, forgive me!" Helena stuttered through tears. Helena let Deborah's pale white arm slip from her grasp. Deborah screamed as she fell away into the darkness.

Leon and Ada looked to each other. The look that passed between them was understanding as they felt Helena's pain.

Ada listened intently to the story Helena told her and Leon of how Derek C. Simmons blackmailed her.  
"That sounds like Simmons alright." Ada had said in a bitter tone.  
"But why the hell would he do all this?" Leon had asked her.  
"It's a long story." She said, but really she wasn't too sure herself. Her little blue cube in her back pocket emitted a ringing tone. She took it in her hand but didn't answer. Instead she just looked up at Leon and Helena as she circled around them. "We're up against the people that really run this country. In a very dangerous game, and if you don't play you cards right. Hmm" She smiled mischievously She saw in Leon's face he loved that smile. She had silently grappled away.


	7. Leon S Kennedy

**Ada's Apartment**

Ada didn't care to take that particular memory any further. She absently stroked the back of the hand Leon had touched. She sprung to life suddenly and slid her finger across the mouse pad bringing her laptop to life. There had been a trace on government files since she left for her previous mission. The trace was searching for any new mention of Leon S. Kennedy. She always did this, always left a trace for Leon. She used it to check the next time she saw him she wouldn't be staring at a grave. That was always something that had worried her, a paranoia in the back of her head.

There was nothing new. No mention of his survival after China but no mention of his death either.

Ada used to be so cold, she hadn't ever cared for anyone. Her parents died when she was just barely a teen and Ada had forced herself not to care. When her gran took her in she wouldn't allow herself to become attached. And that's what she did for the rest of her life. But after only a few short hours knowing Leon back in Raccoon 15 years ago she found herself questioning her own logic. Questioning her own coldness. The more she met him, the less cold she became. The more her heart warmed.  
What had he done to her that day? After knowing him for only a few hours she had found herself dying in his arms admitting her love for him. She hadn't said that four letter word since she was 13 years old, when her parents died.

She felt a hollow, empty sadness deep in her heart as she looked at the numbers passing before her eyes. No reports of death or life. It made her cringe. She desperately grabbed the wine glass and downed it in but two gulps. It was a futile attempt to dull her pain but it was worth a try. She lent back in her chair. To try and put it out of her mind for the moment she thought forward to the next time they met. They hadn't spoken to start with but she had saved is life, it didn't matter.

That was just her returning the favor after he had saved her from falling into a black void below.


	8. Surrounded

_Authors Note: Okay, anyone who has played the game will know I took a little artistic licence in this chapter. Mostly because I liked the events in the prelude as well as the actual chapter, so I did what anyone would do. Mash them both together! Back to the story now huh? Thanks._

* * *

She had been flying overhead in a helicopter she had commandeered after dealing with her 'Evil Twin' when she the explosion in the distance. She had flown towards it for a closer look, it was on her route to the tower anyway.

And that's when she saw the two figures lying face face flat down on the asphalt. She saw his ash blond hair. He had been wearing a deep blue shirt and shoulder holster. Leon. Her heart had stopped for a few seconds as she watched intently, looking for the movement of his breathing. She was too far to see so instead hacked his earpiece, it should pick up the sound of his breathing. If there was a sound to hear.

It had only taken a few seconds for her to hack the earpieces and she had heard the sound of both his, and Helena Harper's breathing. She was relieved and had exhaled the breath she never knew she had been holding. Her relief hadn't been allowed to linger for long though as zombies had obviously caught on to their survival as well.

Ada had immediately grabbed the controls for the gun mounted on the helicopter before she even realized what she was doing. She mowed the zombies down before they got near Leon. And Helena of course. As she desperately tried to protect the pair she almost missed the slight movement of Leon's head as he looked up at her. She was pretty sure the spotlight on the copter would hide her face from view so went back to taking care of the zombies trying to attack him. Leon stumbled towards Helena, shaky on his feet.

Ada was amused, worried and relieved all at the same time as she saw him stumble. While it was fun watching him try and walk when he really wasn't any condition to do so it was also worrying - for the same reason, that and how he seemed to just ignore his own health. Though that was something she loved about him more than everything else. His need to save everyone, no matter what. She loved it, almost more than anything else. Other than his ash blond locks that had a habit of falling in front of his eyes.

"Leon." She said with a sigh and a smile.  
He had dragged Helena to her feet, to start with Helena couldn't stand on her own but when she looked up at the copter Ada was in, she saw her behind the controls.

"Leon its...!" Helena shouted in disbelief pulling away from Leon, falling ever so slightly but quickly regaining herself

"Ada! But I thought she was dead?!"

_Wrong again handsome. Guess a particular Chris Redfield told you that._ Ada thought to herself. She was still firing at the zombies quickly surrounding the pair.

"We should move while we can!" Helena shouted over the sound of gunfire. Both from the pair and Ada.  
Leon tried to hold off, firing as much as he could and taking out as many as he could.

"Shit, there's too many of them!" Leon said as three advanced toward him. He fired off the remaining rounds in his clip.

"I'm beginning to feel like your personal bodyguard Mr Kennedy!" Ada smiled, amused at her own words and the fact she was speaking to thin air. More gunfire filled the air for a minute or so.

"Do you think this was all part of Simmons plan?" Helena asked Leon. He didn't answer.

"I doubt it." Ada said with bitter dismissal.

"Leon, that way!" Helena called urgently as a wall of zombies stumbled out of the flames in front of them.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Helena shouted as she limped to safety. Leon quickly followed, fending off the approaching zombies. semi congealed blood spurting onto the asphalt.

"We'll get through this." He reassured, "We've got to."  
They jogged to the alleyway before turning to face the chopper.

"You're on your own now you two." she said, pulling the helicopter up and away to her left.


	9. A T-Rex?

It was around quarter of an hour before she saw Leon and Helena again. Ada watched them as they approached the mutating Derek C. Simmons. Simmons had looked up to the helicopter Ada was in before cursing her.

"I know what you did, Ada! You disobeyed me! You took...Wesker's son away!"

_He must think I'm Carla, but I've already put my evil twin to rest. It's what she deserved, no matter what she'd done. She had deserved peace._

Leon tried to ignore Simmons' words but he listened to some of them, more than he intended it. He fought back the thoughts of possibilities.  
_Could Ada be the one causing all this trouble like Chris had said? But then again, Chris had said she was dead! The words had brought such pain when Chris said them._  
Leon had watched Ada die once, he didn't want to ever hear that again.

Simmons' body began to convulse as the tears in his skin widened, exposing more bare red muscle.

"You used that bastards blood! To make...The virus...Stronger!" Simmons' last word was strained as he convulsed more as he mutated, painfully.

"That's what you get for trusting Ada Wong!" She said calmly, coldly and sternly, even though he couldn't hear her.

Ada grabbed the controls to the gun mounted on the 'commandeered' helicopter as Derek C. Simmons' flesh tore apart and his raw muscle was exposed beneath. His bones parted as he grew in size. His face split from the forehead down, the sight of his parting skull easily visible. Leon stood and stared at the mutating creature before him. Simmons mutation was different to how it had been when Leon and Helena fought him before. Helena flexed her neck, an obvious anger prickling beneath her skin. Both of their side arms raised to Simmons rapidly mutating flesh. He grew in size astonishingly, a yellow eye burst from his mouth. Brown bone like shards enveloped his body and as Ada looked upon his mutated form one thought came to her mind. The only way she could describe it.

_A T-Rex?!_ She smiled slightly at the immature thought.

Ada spotted a pinky-orange patch on the creatures back. It had a thin crust of organic armor covering it and the bullets from the mounted gun could easily break through though Ada got the thought it would heal quickly.

_The C-Virus reacts to injury and then repairs it. If I shoot the crust it'll shatter but will heal quickly if it follows the previous strain._

No matter though, it would still give her a chance to shoot at Simmons. Her gaze moved to Leon and Helena as they stepped backwards, marveling at this creatures size.

Simmons roared and the shriek cut through Ada like a knife. Her skull quickly begining to throb. She saw Leon and Helena press their hands to their ears just as she had. Ada grabbed the controls once more as the beast started towards Leon and his partner.

"He's huge!" Helena shouted. The chopper must have automatically patched into Leon and Helena's comm-system

"Oh boy!" Leon added. Ada could tell he was sizing up Helena and his chances of survival. But as far as Ada was concerned, he was going to make it out alive. She would make sure of that.  
Simmons thrashed his head before lowering his head that now sported a huge eyeball to the ground. He grasped Leon in his mouth and began to thrash his head more, leaving Leon trapped in a murderous hold.

"Leon!" Helena yelled urgently. Ada saw the flash of Helena's pistol as she desperately began trying to free Leon from the mutated dinosaurs grasp.

"Leon!" Ada gasped a second later. Her voice was worried but contained as she grabbed the gun controls and began unloading bullets into Simmons weak back. Simmons screamed and dropped Leon. His body landed with a hard thump and Ada was more worried than before for a few seconds as she stared at his still body. Her fear melted away when she saw him shift and Helena help him to his feet. Simmons had recovered by now though and had turned to Ada in the helicopter. As Ada got a clear shot at Simmons eye she held the firing button on her controls, blood spurting out as the shots wedged into the huge eye. But still he charged forwards towards her.

Ada flew back as far as she could but she was surrounded on all sides.


	10. The Ugly Face of Derek C Simmons

Ada's eyes shot across the controls. It had been a while since she had needed to read Chinese but she still could. She scanned the controls until she found what she was looking for. Missile.  
She hammered the button and a missile flew straight into the ugly face of Derek C. Simmons, his yellow eye spurted blood. Flames licked the air. Ada's copter caught the tailwind of the explosion and it shook the vehicle a little. Simmons stumbled backwards and Ada watched as his body folded in on itself. He shrunk down and as Ada looked down to the ground she saw Simmons had shrunk to his human size.

"That's it, shows over?" Ada said sarcastically. She watched as Leon ran up to Simmons. He kicked him to the ground before straddling his stomach. Ada watched as Leon punched his face over and over.

_Remind me not to end up on your bad side...More than usual anyway._

Leon was a lot stronger than he had been in Raccoon but still had the same heart. The last punch he planted on Simmons face left Simmons on the ground.

"No! This can't be!" Simmons yelled in agony as he began mutating again. His skin pulling apart and bones dislocating.

"That's what you get...For messing with the C-Virus!" Ada's words were bitter.

She unloaded bullets into Simmons as soon as Leon ran out of range of her gun. chunks of concrete were torn from the ground. The now fully transformed Simmons threw his head back and screamed, once more forcing all three to press their hands to their ears. She heard the gunshots from Leon and Helena ring in her ears as she began firing. She could tell Helena was using a Remington shotgun, and Ada already could tell Leon was using two hand guns.

Ada caught sight of an explosive barrel at Simmons feet She took her chance to angle her gun towards it. She glanced to Leon and Helena to check they wouldn't be caught in the blast, before firing at the barrel. As her bullets hit the drum exploded at Simmons mutated feet, bright flames licking at his armored legs.  
Simmons roared before staring at Ada in the helicopter. She glanced down at her control pamel and saw she still had four missiles left if it came to that.

Ada was shocked as Simmons jumped forwards towards Ada. He twirled in the air and his mutated tail came down on the tail of her helicopter. She spun out of control in the air. Ada fought with the controls to pull her vehicle back in control. She was a pretty good helicopter pilot but it had been a while. After her work for Albert Wesker was terminated she found her life becoming a little quieter.

The copter was pulled straight before a ten seconds of spinning had happened and she immediately trained the mounted gun on Simmons. Leon and Helena's shots were still slamming into him as well. As Simmons stumbled backwards there was a crash to her right as a car burst into the tower.

"What the hell happened here?" the driver asked looking at the bodies of BSAA agents lying on the floor. When he looked up to the creature towering above Leon and Helena his attitude changed. "Get in!" He demanded, voice a little calmer. Leon and Helena glanced at each other before obeying.


	11. Occupational BioHazard

_Author's Note: I almost feel as if I should apologize for such a long chapter after the last few. But this fight with Simmons after chapter 2 had already spanned near 1000 words and at the start of writing chapter 3 my mind was set on finishing the fight this chapter. Thanks again for reading. (I don't own Resident evil or its characters (it would be nice if I did though, but i doubt it)) I need to give the credit of the 'Occupational BioHazard' pun to a friend of mine, I mentioned him in the first chapter (the one i was going to nag) So my thanks to him for the very cheesy pun. Anyway, read on. Come back next chapter please!_

* * *

"Glad to see you're safe!" Helena told the driver before taking position on the back of the truck and taking a mounted gun. Leon took the gun next to her. The car charged away, driving around the walls of the tower in circles. Simmons quickly charged after them.

"Shoot him" The driver shouted. Simmons was getting dangerously close to Leon and his partner.

"Speed up!" Helena shouted, obviously getting worried.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" The driver yelled back at her.

_May as well give them a hand._ Ada thought silenty, firing into Simmons orange skin. Her position above giving her a perfect aim at it, even if Simmons was matching the speed of Leon and Helena's vehicle dangerously. Tires squealed as the car led Simmons almost straight into the wall. Simmons recovered quickly and started after the car again.

The car stopped at the wall to give Leon and Helena a chance to get a decent shot at the mutated dinosaur charging towards them.

"Here he comes! Get ready!" Leon shouted. Ada provided her assistance from the air as Leon and Helena made Simmons flinch at the last second. They took their chance to reverse away, rubber burning.

Ada shot mercilessly into Simmons back trying to buy time for the pair in the car but was forced to stop as he crabbed a car and threw it in Ada's direction. She managed to veer left and avoid it but Simmons was already charging at the speeding car.

"Unload on that fucking bastard!" The driver shouted. The sharp turn he tried to pull off next made the rubber tires burn and gave Simmons the perfect chance to flip the car. It flew and spun through the air and landed upturned. Ada looked to the floor as she saw Leon and Helena had been thrown from the car.

_So many near death experiences in so few days, some occupational hazard you have there, Leon._ _Huh, says you Ada._She silently scolded herself. _Occupational BioHazard more like. _She smiled slightly before remembering Leon. She looked intently at him as he lay on the concrete. He looked in pain as he flexed his fingers, his head raised to look at the upturned car.

_The driver._

Ada just managed to see a hand move before flames enveloped the upturned car. She drew her breath through her teeth as she looked away from the scene.

Leon and Helena dragged themselves up and looked to Simmons. The beast screamed again but not as shrill as the past two times and none of the trio had to cover their ears. Simmons charged towards Leon and Helena.

"I think we pissed him off!" Leon shouted and quickly stumbled backwards to a safer distance.

"Stay focused! We can take him!" Helena yelled, attempting to reassure him.  
All was silent for the next few minutes as they focused intently on firing into Simmons weak point. He never seemed phased though.  
Simmons grabbed another car but she managed to avoid as she pulled hard on the controls. She managed to fire another missile into Simmons face and he stumbled backwards. This gave Leon and Helena this chance they needed to unload several shots into Simmons large eye. He stumbled once more and then his body folded in on itself one more time.

"May I?" Helena asked. Leon held his hand forward invitingly.

"Be my guest."

Helena smiled and jogged over to Simmons, she raised her shotgun and fired a shot straight into Simmons face. Blood splattered the ground before Helena jumped forward. She landed on Simmons and straddled his stomach. She used his face like a punch bag, taking out her anger punch after punch. Her last punch was filled with more anger than the past few. Helena was barely standing when Simmons started mutating, his skull splitting in two and a tail bursting from his back. Helena was standing right beneath him, at dangerous risk of being stood on. She bolted away from his feet as he charged forwards. Luckily for her he was aiming for Ada.  
Simmons grabbed another car and threw it towards her but this time Ada was too slow. The car exploded into the front of the helicopter, a red light flashed above her as the blinding light of the flames nipped at her eyes.

_That'll have scratched the paintwork a little._

The helicopter shook violently, Ada had been on worse rides but she was becoming ever so slightly queasy Without waiting for the copter to stop rocking Ada hit the missile launch. It flew straight into Simmons side and he transformed back to his human self. Neither Leon or Helena made a move to punch him this time, leaving him open for Ada to shoot at. She aimed at him and kept her finger down on the fire button, dust rising from the concrete where her aim fell off course.

"Damn you!" Simmons managed to yell before he transformed, screaming in pain.

Ada didn't want to give Simmons another chance to hit the helicopter. Leon and Helena were forced to run when Simmons began charging towards them, Ada managed to save them by taking his attention away from them as they took cover behind a large truck. Simmons had leapt towards her again in an attempt to hit the helicopter with his tail but Ada knew to dodge this time round and had yanked on the controls to hover near Leon and Helena. While Simmons was still recovering from his jump they all unloaded on his head and with a last scream he collapsed to the ground.

Leon and Helena sprinted over to the monstrous carcass and trained their side arms on it. Ada flew over in front of them for a second, forcing Leon to shield his eyes with his forearm in the bright spotlight. Ada gestured upwards with her head, her raven hair falling in front of her eyes. She then calmly pulled upwards on the controls, pulling away into the sky.

"She's heading to the roof." was the last thing Ada heard from Leon's earpiece before she was too far away to pick anything up from his signal anymore.


	12. Ever the Survivor

_Authors Note: Almost two weeks since my last chapter was put up, and for that i apologize but i promise i will get this finished in the next 2 weeks! Once more, I don't own Resident Evil or its characters or its story line. Enjoy!_

* * *

After landing the helicopter and leaving it and the rocket launcher she had managed to find in the back of the copter, Ada made her way inside the skyscraper to tick off her last thing to do.

_ Eliminate all traces of the theft of my identity._

As she walked through the corridors she was alerted to an explosion in the next building over. She sprinted over to the large windows stretching the length of the corridor, her machine pistol in hand. She stared over to the exploding elevator that was swinging out of control when she noticed the shape of Leon and Helena. They took their only chance to survive and leapt from the fleeting ground beneath their feet to the elevator stationed below them. As they landed Ada watched the fate of the shaft Leon and Helena had just saved themselves from. The wire snapped and the metal box was hurtled towards the ground. Ada had been worried about Leon as she watched his dangerous jump but smiled as she saw his safe landing. She silently scolded herself for doubting him, even for only a second.

"Leon, ever the survivor." She smiled. "Oh well, no rest for the weary." she cocked her gun.

A window next to her imploded inwards in a burst of flames. Ada shielded her eyes with her arm as she waited for the flames to die down. The gap left after the flames died gave her a perfect space to jump on to the elevator that was only two stories above her.

She landed on the descending elevator gracefully and straight in front of her, standing on a joining corridor suspended between two buildings, in his human form, was Derek C. Simmons.

"Ada!" He shouted over to her, and quickly began mutating. This time into a four legged monster, its face on an appendage above it and a tentacle extending from its back.

"Back for more? You really are a glutton for punishment." She commented, swiftly dodging out of the way as he shot shards of bone towards her. His aim was good for a C-Virus infected monster. One of his shots caught the hinges of it elevator and it began to collapse beneath her feet. Ada grabbed her Hookshot and aimed at the only place she could go, the same platform Simmons was standing on.

"Ada, welcome back. You've finally come back to me!" Simmons said, his voice slightly hoarse. Simmons charged towards her, the thuds of his feet making the platform shake. Ada waited for him to get closer before using her gymnastic skill fully, pulling off a perfect one handed cartwheel. She got just out of the way as Simmons charged straight past her, a gust of wind following.

Ada sprinted away from Simmons, trying to get some space. She jumped as a zombie dropped directly in front of her, out of instinct she raised her machine pistol and fired four shots into its head before breaking into a sprint again. She spun quickly as she ran out of space to run, raising her Ammo Box 50 once more and sending her whole clip in Simmons direction as he began charging once more.

"You and I...We're destined to be together!" Simmons kept talking but Ada wasn't listening by now. "You were never as perfect as the real Ada!"

_Still think I'm Carla do you?_

"It was a mistake making you!" Simmons yelled as he began shooting more bone fragments at her. Metal creaked above them and Ada looked up quickly and saw the walkway above them giving way. She sprinted out of harms way and pulled her hookshot out quickly and shot up to another platform. She saw Simmons leap to the same platform she was heading for. He was standing waiting for her when she landed, she grabbed her Ammo Box again and aimed at Simmons as shards of bone flew past her again.

"You're disgusting!" She said, her lip curling in hate, "Let's get this straight - I'm not your little doll Simmons! In fact, the only thing I have in common with her is hatred for you!"

Simmons lunged the large tentacle on his back forward in an attempt to grab Ada. She ducked and managed to avoid it. He stomped his foot and stretched his tentacle towards her, the ground beneath her shook.

* * *

_Another apology, this time for ending it at the most ridiculous point possible, and that annoys me as I'm typing this but it is 00:13AM and I need to be up bright and early tomorrow! Until next chapter, thanks for reading! And i do promise to type more at the weekend, And i will finish it! (I'll look so stupid if i don't)_


	13. Don't Let It End Like This!

_Authors Note: So, this is the end of Memories and Red Wine. Enjoy guys._

* * *

An explosion of blood and flesh erupted from Simmons skin and Ada heard gunfire behind her, she risked a glance over her shoulder. Leon and Helena were standing on across the gap of the broken platform she was standing on.

"I appreciate the gesture but I'm a big girl. I can handle this one alone Leon."

She turned back to see Simmons sweeping his large tentacle towards her. She flipped backwards in a desperate attempt to escape his reach but he managed to clip her foot, throwing her off balance and onto her back.

"You were to be at my side, when I sat on my throne." Simmons said.

Ada jumped to her feet and fired ten shots from her Ammo Box 50 into Simmons mutated head and he began folding in on himself, reverting back to his human form.

"Why...? Why aren't you obeying me? You are my creation! My beautiful masterpiece!"

Ada shook her head as she stifled a disgusted laugh. She sprinted forward and jumped in the air, kicking him with both feet. He fell to his knees and Ada took her chance to push him to the ground and punch his quickly ran back after her last punch as Simmons began mutating again.

"I want you by my side! Come to me Ada!" Simmons said taking another sweep at her, she flipped backwards. "Look at me Ada! Yes! Yes! Look at me! Look at me! Bow before me and prove your loyalty!" He too another sweep at her and Ada was forced to repeat her dodge. "If you won't obey me, then I'll just make another one of you!"

He took another sweep and Ada did another flip back then felt her heel slip over the edge of the walkway. She fell forward, saving herself from falling down 40 stories.

"Here, come to me! My beautiful Ada!" The ground shook beneath them and Simmons stumbled and Ada took her chance to grab her hookshot and get to the next walkway above her.

"Not today Simmons." Ada said, flying through the air and landing gracefully

She looked around quickly, analyzing where she landed, to her right was five zombies and past them, an elevator cable. An elevator calble with Leon and Helena clinging to it. She turned back to look for Simmons but he wasn't there. Ada turned back to Leon as she heard a loud thud. Below Leon was Simmons, crawling up the side of the building. She darted towards the zombies, firing shots into their heads as she went.

Ada stood at the edge of the walkway as she watched Leon and Helena climb the cable. Helena was already half way to the top floor, where Ada assumed they were trying to get to. Leon on the other hand was lower down, and making the perfect target for Simmons.

"Ada, if you can hear me, shoot him! Now!" Helena shouted.

Ada ejected the clip in her gun and slapped in a new one. She raised her gun, the red laser cutting through smoke rising from the streets below. She held down the trigger, her machine pistol jumped in her hand as the bullets flew through the air and hit Simmons. He slipped down the building, the claws of his four legs raking scratches in the concrete. Leon continued climbing. Simmons charged towards him again but Ada fended him off again, Giving Leon the chance to get to Helena. Simmons turned, seeing his chance to kill Leon was over and jumped at Ada.

Ada was thrown to the floor and screamed. Leon turned to look at her and saw her lying motionless on the ground.

"Ada! Helena, cover me!" He shouted hastily as he jumped down to where Ada was lying.

"Leon! Helena shouted in warning.

Leon rolled as he hit the ground and ran over to Ada. He crouched beside her, using one hand to prop her up against his knee, his hand rested on her back.

"Ada, can you hear me!?" He looked down at her, gripped with worry. She didn't move.

Ada's vision was blurred, she could barely see more than a shape of a person above her, blue shirt, ash blonde hair. She could hear him speaking but it took a few seconds for her to fit all the pieces together.  
Leon.

"Don't let it end like this!" He took his hand off her back and grabbed his hand gun.

"Get away from her Leon! Your not half the man she needs!" Ada heard gun shots from beside her and came to the conclusion Leon was shooting at Simmons.

"Come with me, my love. And we will be together, forever!"

"Not if I can help it!" Leon shouted at Simmons. More shots rung in Ada's ears.

She was aware of Leon's warm hand on her back again.

"Come on, wake up! If you're really Ada, I know you can pull through this! We both can!"  
Ada heard the sound of Simmons mutating, the squelching of he skin and muscles tearing apart. Leon looked up at him, back to four legs.

Simmons took two lurching steps forward and raised the huge tentacle on his back. Leon grabbed Ada's still body and held her close to him, throwing himself in the way of shards of bone flying towards them. Leon grunted as he took the sharp projectiles to save Ada. He kept his right hand supporting Ada, his hand resting on her shoulder. He sat up slightly and looked down at her. She forced herself back to reality, using the warmth of Leon's hand to pull her back. Ada's eyes fluttered open and she raised her hand to place on his.

"I was just resting my eyes." She said, looking up at him, his blue eyes looking down at her.

"Shouldn't sleep on the job." He smiled as he released breath sharply and Ada couldn't decide if he was laughing or trying not to cry.

_I would cry too if I just took that many shots. You shouldn't have done that Leon._  
Ada dragged herself to her feet. Leon looked at her for a few seconds before diverting his attention to Simmons.

Simmons took a sweep at them both. Leon rolled forwards and Ada did a cartwheel to the right.

"As you can see, Simmons doesn't take rejection very well." Ada said, firing shots into Simmons face.

"Is there some back-story here i should know here?" Leon asked looking over to her out the corner of his eye.

"Nothing worthwhile." Ada said kicking a zombie's head as it tried to attack her. He glanced at her and raised his eyebrows before shaking his head and turning his attention back to Simmons.

Simmons stomped a clawed foot before charging towards them both. The returned his charge and ran towards him. They held off to the last moment as Simmons jumped into the air and they slid beneath him unharmed. Ada quickly shifted around to look at Simmons. Lying on her back she shot at him, emptying her whole clip.  
Leon had already stood up and was using both his pistols. Simmons stretched his appendage towards Leon and grabbed him, raising Leon into the air. Ada quickly reloaded her machine pistol and shot just below Leon. Simmons growled and let Leon go, dropping him on the ground. She ran over to him just as Simmons went to stand on the two of them. Ada heard a shot ring out above her and Simmons recoiled. When she looked up she saw Helena standing at the imploded window she had got to up the elevator cable.

_Where Leon should be, at safety._

Leon and Ada darted back and raised their weapons, firing quickly. When Ada's gun clicked empty she changed it for her Crossbow. She loaded it with a pipe bomb arrow just as Simmons started charging towards her and Leon. She did a one handed cartwheel to her left and took her shot at Simmons while she was upside down. The arrow stuck into his flesh and exploded a few seconds later, causing him to fall backwards. Ada smiled as she saw the effect her attack had on Simmons and quickly reloaded with another explosive arrow, quickly followed by another. The two flashing red dots exploded and Simmons howled. He leapt forwards and swiped at Leon with his claw, throwing him over the edge of the walkway, leaving him hanging by his finger tips.

"Leon!" Ada shouted. He was on the other side of the walkway to her completely. He clung on tight as a now humanoid Simmons walked over to him. Leon looked up with blue eyes at Simmons looming over him, crushing his hand with his foot.

"Do you want to live? Then beg! Beg for your life!" Simmons shouted at Leon, crushing his fingers more. Five zombies all stood in Ada's path.

"I'll pass!"

_Don't provoke him Leon, he's a psycho! You should know that!_ Ada thought to herself, firing precise, calculated shots at the zombies in front of her. She sprinted as fast as she could towards Simmons, pulling out a bolt for her crossbow as she neared him.

"Can't always get what you want Simmons!" She said in Simmons ear before stabbing the bolt into Simmons side.

"No! No!" Simmons screamed as Ada jumped off the walkway, pulling Simmons with her.

"Let's call this closure." Ada said, letting go of Simmons and leaving him to fall the last 40 stories alone and used her hookshot to move to the closet building.  
"You really should have moved on Simmons."

Ada landed on a building paralel to Leon. He stood across from her, staring, confused. She smiled and began texting on her PDA device. Ada glanced up at Leon.

"So cute. You're really confused by all this aren't you Leon? It's kinda fun to watch." She said, smiling then read over the what she had just wrote.  
_Wish I could stay longer but I've gotta run. I've left you a little parting gift on the roof. See you down the road, Leon._  
She sent the message and flipped the blue cube closed. She gave Leon a wave as she went on her way.

"Ada!" Leon shouted after her but Ada had her own mission to complete.

**Ada's Apartment**

Her computer beeped and three new tabs popped up on the screen. Ada jumped from her near sleep and swiveled her chair straight to her laptop.

**Sighting of Leon S. Kennedy : Location - Grave of Deborah Harper**

**Mission Report Including Leon S. Kennedy : Tall Oaks / Liangshang**

**New Mission for Leon S. Kennedy : Location -**

She read the location and her eyes widened.

"I know where he is, and it's not good!"

She stood sharply from her chair and turned to the door.

* * *

_So there we have it, Now yeah that was rather a long chapter compared to some of my previous. Originally my chapters were going to be about the same length as my second chapter, 480 words, but that kinda went out the window very quickly! Especially with this chapter, 1,815 words if you don't count this lovely note at the bottom here. So my thanks to everyone who read this, especially to babe20001 and TheWalkerGirl for commenting! But thanks to you all for reading this. I have thought about either writing a whole RE 6 campaign out or one of the earlier games but I've also thought about writing something directly out of my insane imagination as a sequel to this in a way. Leave a comment if you wanna read more of my ramblings (I'd never know why you would want to listen to more of this though!)_

_Thank you once again,_

_Coco_


End file.
